Luchando para ser feliz
by DulceLove16
Summary: quien diría que el engreído y super sexy coreback del equipo de fútbol americano se a enamorado de la chica que jamas creyó superara todos los obstáculos para lograr anotar un touchdaun en su corazoncito de pollo? -ok pésimo summary mejor echen un vistazo- TODOS HUMANOS-


bip..bip..bip..bip..bip..bip..bip..

Rayos no otra vez…. si sigo así romperé mi propio record… cual? ajaja el de ducharme vestirme desayunar terminar en 25 minutos todo eso para llegar a las 7:55 a la universidad y es que mi despertador tiene la culpa .. Joder.. yo no tengo la culpa de que no suene fuerte ya ok… pero eso ya lo arreglare en otro momento ahora tengo que ver como entrar al salón sin que el profe Banner me vea jaja … veremos veremos…..

-bien clase anoten como titulo Los átomos…

-Presente maestro…

-Cállate Tomas dije átomos….

-maestro Banner en la cafetería el conserje esta desnudándose frente a las cocineras… venga rápido…

-Dios santo que le pasa a ese hombre si acaba de enviudar… voy para allá….

.

Y así fue como logre entrar sin dificultad a la clase más tarde les agradeceré a Kevin y a Oscar o tal vez no es mi culpa que sean mis esclavos por su propia voluntad bueno ok basta de tanto royo mi nombre es Isabella Swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella… si es que bueno sé que soy muy bella jajaj ok modestia no es una de mis cualidades, como les decía tengo 19 años estoy en la universidad y vivo con mi mejor amiga Alice en un Departamento en Forks y es que bueno mis padres no tenían silenciador a la hora de "dormir" y no quería quedar mas traumatizada de lo que ya estoy y alice bueno ella quería ser independiente y le abrí las puertas de mi depa aunque a beses ni duerme en casa ya que desde que conoció a su novio Jasper pasa más tiempo con el que con migo que suerte la enana con acción cada noche y yo desvelándome por causa de una pequeña reunión con poco mas de 400 personas… jaja que quieren que haga soy un poco sociable…

-Hola chiquitaa…- _me saco de mis pensamientos mi pareja de Química es tan sexy pero aagh no acepta que simplemente no me acuesto con cualquier tipo no soy como su perriTanya…_

-que quieres Edward?... ooh mira pero que bueno estas..-

-enserio crees eso? Bueno si lo sé pero que lo digas tu es raro-

-jajaja naah mentira solo juego ajajaj pero la cara que pusiste jaja te la creíste-

-aaagh vamos nena deja de fingir sé que me deseas- _tan obvia soy?- _bueno ya que quieres ya es hora de fastidiar a bella?-

-no.. es solo que bueno quería pedirte que…

-haber clase ya eh vuelto eso conserje es rápido para vestirse porque ni rastro de desnudes.. Como les decía hoy veremos a los átomos y estos están compuestos por moléculas_..- bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla bla si ok pura bazofia Banner eso yo lo aprendí en secundaria ahora que rayos habrá querido decirme Edward? –_

-bella…bella- _y Edward interrumpió en mis pensamientos con sus susurros..Haber que quiere.._

_-_que ocurre cullen?-

-eeeh quería ver si quisieras salir con….

-NO!...

-que todavía ni te termino de decir nada

-pues no esperare a que me digas que quieres ir con migo a algún lugar cursi y bonito y luego después de unos tragos a tu cama… que clase de tipa crees que soy eeh?-_ este chico no se rinde-_

-qué rayos porque mierda eres así de terca… intento caerte bien no sé porque me odias..

_Que porque lo odio?..-_no te odio así soy con uno que otro chico- _obvio no le diré la verdad verdadera_

-porque? no logro entenderlo.

_-BLASH BACK-_

_En la preparatoria era la típica chica nerd con lentes ropa anticuada y muy poca imaginación para arreglarme pero en fin yo estaba enamorada de él chico más sexy de mi clase y yo asía todo lo posible por llamar su atención pero claro solo me prestaba atención cuando quería una buena tarea hijo de pu… ok bella Dalay respira..ese tal se llama James pero ok lo supere y me resigne sabia que resultaba poco atractiva a la vista pero y que nade ha escuchado sobre la belleza interna ósea mi riño, hígado pulmones y demás son hermosos jajaja ok no ya entonces ocurrió en vacaciones de fin de semestre y llegaron unos nuevos vecinos los Brandon y tenían una linda hija de mi edad nos asimos amigas y demás pero ella era muy apuesta a mi pues ella siempre tan a la moda y yo tan no a la moda y así un día jugo a la barbee bella y me cambio el look por completo le saco partido a mi belleza y así fue como todos se dieron cuenta de que una tal bella estaba en sus clases pues al cuerno con todos y entonces me convertí en esta bella grosera, sarcástica y feminista porque si no fuera por Alice ni Edward me tiraría la onda._

_-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-_

eeeh… que .. no por nada mmm mira después de la hora del almuerzo… en la clase de literatura te digo zaz.

-ok…

y me salvo la campana gracias al cielo y así pasaron las siguientes 2 clases y en algebra en la clase que tenia junto con Alice le conté lo de la invitación a mi amiga y justo cuando ella me iba a aconsejar algo llego la maestra y junto a ella una chica pero valla chica parecía como sacada de una revista de modelos de esas que provocan que allá lesbianas en el mundo que suerte que tengo bien planteado mi gustos por los hombres , se presento como Rosalie Hale por suerte o mala surte solo había una banca desocupada en frente de mi y ahí fue donde se sentó se sentó valla parecía una chica de carácter..

-hola – _me anime a decir ya que Alice literalmente me obligo_…

-así que eres nueva-

-define nueva..-

-en el instituto-

-a si eso creo-

-bueno ella es Alice mi amiga y tuya si me la robas lo cual agradecería mucho porque es una loquilla de veras- _me gane una risa de Rosalie y un codazo de Alice jaja pero balio la pena._

_-_Hola Alice mucho gusto…. ooooow que lindos zapatos!- _ no le des cuerda por favor._

_-_lo se fue un regalo de mis padres por mis buenas notas-

-presumida y ya callaos que la maestra se ah dado cuenta .. eeh Rosalie comerás con nosotras en el almuerzo?-

-me temo que no estaré con el montón de amigos que me he hecho en mi primer día… jajaja obvio si, son las únicas que se ven normales.

-JA..JA..JA.. que graciosa-_dijo Alice ella y su sarcasmo._

paso el resto de la clase sin ningún inconveniente nada que yo no supiera y eso fue gracias al tutor a domicilio que mi papa me contrato y valla que chico eeh estaba tan bueno pero ya no se qué fue de él…

En el almuerzo Alice me dijo que aceptara la invitación de Edward solo para probar y saber que se tenía entre manos pues que se puede esperar de un chico guapo que aparte de todo es el coreback del equipo de americano de la escuela hurra espartanos!.. Bueno sé que soy linda simpática y bonita y todo lo de mas pero él puede tener a la chica que quisiera porque invitarme a mí? bueno eso lo averiguare luego…

-bueno me voy chicas tengo literatura y a un chico impaciente en clase esperando una respuesta jajaja nos vemos a la salida…

-adiós…

-suerte- _me dijo Rose si la voy a necesitar _

Llegue al salón y si lo que me temía Edward ya estaba ahí y el maestro no… que bien…. -_que aria sin el sarcasmo-_

-hola otra vez-_si otra vez…_

-hola Edward em supongo que esperas una respuesta…-

-si..

-ok pues eh decidido que si… pero quiero que lleves a Jasper y a Emmett así como una cita doble pero en este caso sería triple mira yo llevo a Alice y a mi amiga Rose vale?

-quien es Rose?

-ooh es mi nueva amiga así que tómalo o déjalo…

-mientras tu estés llevo a todo el equipo..

-no no con ellos basta además Emmett cuenta por muchos ajaj entonces

-bien entonces el sábado está bien?

-si a las 3 vale ah esa hora sería perfecto..

-ok ahí estaremos..

* * *

**hola chicas si lo se por que no actualizas mm sorry estaba inspirandome y esque es mi primer fic asi que criticas son vienbenidas :D**

**actualizare muuy pronto tal vez el jueves ya haiga nuebo cap ok nos leemos**

**besos..**

**y un abraso psicologuico... **

**.:DulceLove16:.**


End file.
